Slip of the Tongue (album)
}} Slip of the Tongue is the eighth studio album by the British hard rock band Whitesnake, released in 1989. The album peaked at number 10 on both the UK Album Chart and US ''Billboard'' 200. Four singles were released from the album: "Fool for Your Loving", "The Deeper the Love", "Now You're Gone" and "Judgement Day". All the singles hit the US Mainstream Rock Tracks top 40, and "The Deeper the Love" and "Fool For Your Loving" were top 5. Slip of the Tongue has sold over one million copies in the US, reaching platinum state. "Fool for Your Loving" originally appeared on the album Ready an' Willing, but it was re-recorded for this album. Songwriting and production After the tour for the band's previous multi-platinum self-titled album, guitarist Vivian Campbell left the group due to musical differences. Even with Campbell's leaving, the writing process for a new Whitesnake album started at Lake Tahoe with singer David Coverdale and guitarist Adrian Vandenberg. Some material, including the title track, had already been written while on tour and some lyrics were finished by Coverdale in Bora Bora. Prior to the recording process, Adrian Vandenberg sustained a serious wrist injury, making it impossible for him to play without experiencing great discomfort. After Coverdale waited as long as possible for Vandenberg to heal, he had no choice but to find a new guitar player to finish the album. Coverdale chose ex-Frank Zappa and David Lee Roth guitarist Steve Vai. Coverdale was unfamiliar with Vai's work with Zappa or Roth, but had seen him in the 1986 film Crossroads, in which Vai had greatly impressed him. Adrian Vandenberg revealed in several interviews that he thinks Vai's flamboyant guitar playing was somewhat inappropriate, and that a more bluesy approach would have suited the album better. With Vai on board the recording process began. Coverdale had asked his old friend and former Deep Purple bandmate Glenn Hughes to fly in and do some of the backing vocals, but unfortunately at this time, due to Hughes's ongoing drug problem, Hughes was in no shape to sing properly. Even though some of Hughes' material was used (Hughes stated that his backing vocals appear in three songs) most of the backing vocals are by Tommy Funderburk and Richard Page. Once again, keyboardist Don Airey, along with session musicians Claude Gaudette and David Rosenthal, was brought in to do some keyboard parts, but just like with Hughes, much of his material didn't make the final cut of the album. Release The album was finally released in late 1989. It reached number 10 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart, going platinum. Adrian Vandenberg was credited as a major co-songwriter, while Steve Vai was credited with "fulfilling all guitar responsibilities" on the album, and appeared in all the band's music videos. Reception |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = (D) | rev3 =''Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal'' | rev3Score = 7/10 | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = | noprose = yes }} The album was met with mixed reactions, with many saying the album's sound was too far from the original Whitesnake-sound. David Coverdale himself has also seen the album as one of the weakest in the band's catalogue, but has since found somewhat of an appreciation for it. He summed his feeling up by saying: "For a long time, I felt the album lacked a certain Whitesnake feel in the music, but, countless people thro' the years have assured me that they enjoyed and enjoy the album, nonetheless. So, now I happily accept it as a significant part of the Whitesnake catalogue and to be honest, I enjoy it more now than I did back then. It was an album plagued with challenges and obstacles for me, personally, from many avenues, but hey...nobody said being successful is supposed to be easy!" Tour The world tour for the album was the biggest the band had undertaken yet, and included their third appearance and second headlining of the famous Monsters of Rock festival. After the tour Coverdale folded the band and took a break from the music business until late 1991 when he started to work with Jimmy Page, which resulted in the 1993 album Coverdale•Page. Track listings Personnel Whitesnake *David Coverdale – vocals *Steve Vai – guitar *Adrian Vandenberg – guitar (credited but not recorded) *Rudy Sarzo – bass *Tommy Aldridge – drums Guest musicians *Don Airey, David Rosenthal, Claude Gaudette – keyboards *Glenn Hughes, Tommy Funderburk, Richard Page – backing vocals Production * Produced and engineered by Mike Clink and Keith Olsen * Assisted by Noel Golden, Gordon Fordyce, Shay Baby and Allen Abrahamson * Mixed at Record Plant Studios by Mike Clink and Keith Olsen * Mastered by Greg Fulginiti at Artisan Sound Recorders * John Kalodner: A&R Charts Album Singles Certifications References External links * Official site Category:1989 albums Category:Whitesnake albums Category:Albums produced by Keith Olsen Category:Albums produced by Mike Clink Category:Geffen Records albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:Columbia Records albums Category:EMI Records albums